the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Elves of Nimeria(Disbanded)
The Nimerians are a faction of Darkelves in the region of Amarisia, with their former capital being A'dul Gad. They formed the Dark Iron Alliance with the Frozen-Sky Dwarves. They're allied to their brothers and sisters in Shad'wen, the League of Sha. The Dark Elves and the Great War Many dark-god influenced events took place in Nimeria. As the Anarchy of Humanity began the dark elves took pleasure in taking down any human daring to enter nimeria. Wether it was ordered by the previous king is unknown as the dark elven kings were not born into it. They fought for it in a ceremonial duel, usually by duels between the King and its challenger. Hunters were the main force and workforce in nimeria. Trained for survival and warfare, the hunters were known to have a deadly arsenal making them excel in Guerrilla warfare and Range tactics. The Previous King of the Dark Elves had made a temporary pact with, High Priest Shak'tul as a witness to this. Upon gaining the dwarven siege weapons the dark elves needed, it was only a matter of time before the Nimeria's march against the human south. The Dark Iron Alliance was formed between the Dark Elves and the Dwarves, and they nearly crushed the First Humanic Empire. They eventually beat them back enough and went to Shad'wen, where they formed a nice base of operations there to fully weaken the Empire. But, eventually the Humans retaliated and split them from the main force and drove them back. However, Tyrannus' followers realized that the current Dark Elven King was not Tenacious and savage to do the deed and poisoned the Dark Elven King. The poison made him mildly weak making him unfit to rule. It was than that many hunters took the chance to duel the now Weakened King. It was not an easy of task, as the Dark Elven King had years of experience and outmatch most of his challengers with skill alone. It was then that a Master and his apprentice challenged the king. Sha'do Nightsong and his apprintice, Aurel Windspirit, came to challenge. In this however Shak'tul suggested a battle in duo-ship between them. Thus a 4 person duel took place. Do to proper teamwork by Sha'do and Aurel, they began to out-manuveur both the Old King and his General. The battle was said to had lasted 3 days before the Old King died from the poison and a Stab through the heart by Sha'do. Aurel had put enough arrows in the the old general that it was said that the best way is too cremate him rather than taking all the arrows off. With this, the Humans and Dark Elves signed an official treaty (Which was already after the War in the North had ended) that would officially end the Great War. However, After the war was ended, King Sha'do Nightsong would begin his plans to refuel the war and conqueor all of Tilvas for the Dark God Tyrannus. The Dark Iron Alliance The New King, Sha'do Nightsong, eventually offered aid to the Frozen-Sky Dwarves in exchange for an alliance. The dwarven High King, Thedeus Snowbeard, was coaxed into accepting. This officially formed the Dark Iron Alliance. He then used his people's expert craftsmanship to aid the Dark Elves by giving them Weapons, Armor, and Siege equipment. However, the Alliance was disbanded after the Fall of the Dwarven Warmachine. The Nimerian Dark Elves The Nimerians since the Great War control the complete region of Amarisia. They are led by King Sha'do Nightsong, Who rose to power before the War ended. Hes a ruthless ruler, has great hatred for the Humans. Under him is his apprentice, High General Aurel Windspirit, A ruthless hunter, who rides on a sabrecat. The next leader, is a Highpriest of Zephyr, Shak'tul. Shak'tul never receieved anything for worshiping Zephyr, So he sought out the Dark God Sar'khet, made a pact with him. Sar'khet nearly did not bother with Shak'tul until he saw the influence of Tyrannus in him. Upon this discover, he made a pact of power aslong as Shak'tul followed Sar'khet in secrecy. Only the true followers of Sar'khet and Tyrannus knew the plan to be unravelled. The Tyrannical War Since the Great War, the Tyrannical War has caused the Nimerians to endure and cause great suffering. They were destroyed, disbanded, and forced from their homes. Many of them died of disease and general suffering. After the fall of their nation and capital city of A'dul Gad, many of them fled to Sha'dwen to join the League of Sha, as they were the only major populace of Dark Elves left.